Ditinggal Ke Busan
by bugidans97
Summary: Daehwi dan Jinyoung, yang ditinggal Ayah dan Ibu mereka ke Busan karena menjenguk nenek mereka yang sedang sakit, dan Daehwi yang menangis karena ternyata Ayah dan Ibu nya yang malah nonton film bersama tanpa mereka/summary aneh nggak pandai buat summary/ NielHwang/ Bae Jinyoung/ Lee Daehwi/wanna one/


Hari ini hari Jum'at, tanggal enam belas Februari dan bertepatan dengan hari Imlek. Tahun baru-nya orang china. Jinyoung dan Daehwi, dua kakak beradik yang hanya berbeda satu tahun itu sedang menghabiskan waktu _long weekend_ mereka dengan bersantai dirumah.

Rencananya, padahal hari ini mereka ingin menghabiskan _long weekend_ dengan berjalan-jalan dengan Ayah dan Ibu mereka -Kang Daniel dan Kang Minhyun- namun apa mau dikata, rencana tinggal rencana. Kemarin pagi, bibi mereka yang di Busan menelpon, katanya nenek sakit, dan ingin bertemu dengan Ibu mereka.

Jadi... Gagal lah rencana jalan-jalan mereka, Ayah dan Ibu mereka harus pulang ke _Busan_ , dan mereka ditinggal hanya berdua dirumah karena Daehwi yang tidak ingin ikut ke _Busan_. Sedangkan Jinyoung, dia hanya menurut saja saat adiknya itu melarangnya untuk ikut. Dan berkahirlah Jinyoung yang hanya tidur-tiduran tidak jelas didalam kamarnya, Daehwi sedang kerumah tetang sebelah. Kerumah paman Dongho dan bibi Minki, sebenarnya bukan cuma tetangga sih, paman Dongho dan bibi Minki itu sepupu Ayah mereka. Daehwi disana katanya karena ingin bermain dengan Jihoon dan Woojin -anak paman Dongho dan bibi Minki-

Jinyoung menghela napas bosannya, ia melirik jam yang menggantuk dibalik pintu kamarnya.

Jam baru menunjukkan pukul 19.37KST dia bingung mau melakukan apa, mau tidur juga masih terlalu cepat.

"Bosen banget sih, gini-gini doang nggak ada kegiatan" Jinyoung bermonolog sendiri. "Si adek juga maen nggak pulang-pulang, tau gini mah ikut mami sama papi aja ke _Busan_ , orang mau ikut, dia nggak bolehin. Giliran dia diajak dia nggak mau, susah emang punya adek manja cem itu"

 ** _BRAKK_**

Jinyoung terlonjak kaget dari tidurnya saat mendengar pintu kamarnya dibuka dengan tidak berperikepintuan oleh... Daehwi. Jinyoung menatap datar adiknya itu yang masuk kekamarnya dengan brutal, baru saja Jinyoung akan memarahi Daehwi. Tapi dia urungkan saat melihat Daehwi yang berlinang air mata. Jinyong mengernyit bingung, _'kenapa lagi sama nih anak ini, apa dia dijailin oleh Bang Woojin lagi'_ iner Jinyoung dalam hati.

"ABANGGGG" Daehwi berlari menghampiri Jinyoung yang masih kebingungan.

"Adek kenapa?" Jinyoung bertanya bingung.

"PAPI SAMA MAMI BOHOOONG!!! MEREKA NGGAK JENGUKIN NENEK! MEREKA KE BUSAN KARENA NGGAK MAU KENCAN NYA NGGAK MAU DIGANGGU!!" Daehwi berteriak nyaring. Jinyoung sampai harus menutup telinganya karena berdengung mendengar teriakan nyaring Daehwi.

"Loh? Loh? Memangnya kenapa sih? Abang nggak ngerti, coba jelasin."

"Mereka bilang mau jengukin nenek, nggak tau nya _Movie dating_ berdua." Daehwi masih terus menangis, sambil menunjukkan poto kedua orang tuanya di akun instagram milik mereka.

Jinyoung menatap datar adiknya, "Kemaren siapa cobakk yang nggak mau diajakin ke Busan? Kan Mami, sama Papi udah ngajakin kita, tapi adeknya nggak mau, terus Abang juga nggak dibolehin ikut sama Adek. Yaudah, jadi mau nyalahin sapa" Jinyoung berujar malas.

"Abang iihh... Abang kita susul Mami, sama Papi yah ke _Busan_."

"Hah?! Jangan gila dek, ini udah malem, mau naek apa kita kesana!"

"Nggak mau tau pokoknya! Kita harus susul Mami sama Papi Bang! Kalo abang nggak mau, adek susul sendiri aja" ancam Daehwi, yang membuat Jinyoung mendengus, ia menyentil dahi lebar Daehwi membuat anak itu meringis kesakitan.

"Jangan aneh-aneh ya dek, jarak _Seoul-Busan_ itu nggak deket! Lagian juga kita mau naek apa kesana? Mana ada kendaraan umum malem-malem gini, kalo diculik orang gimana? Terus dipotong-potong tubuhnya, terus dijual buat makanan Singa, kamu mau?" Jinyoung mencoba menakut-nakuti Daehwi. Dan berhasil, anak itu seketika terdiam karena takut.

"Masih ngeyel mau nyusulin Mami sama Papi?"

Daehwi menggelengkan kepalanya takut-takut, dia menatap Jinyoung dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, membuat Jinyoung tersenyum geli.

"Yaudah, mendingan kita tidur aja sekarang, biarin ajalah Mami sama Papi kencan beduaan. Sekali-kali kasih _Quality time_ buat mereka bedua." Jinyoung menepuk-nepuk tempat disebelahnya agar Daehwi ikut berbaring bersamanya.

Daehwi menurut, ia menaiki kasur milik Jinyoung, dan berbaring disebelah kakaknya. Tangannya otomatis melingkar di pinggang Jinyoung.

"Abang... Tapi-

"Apa?! Masih mau ngeyel? Yaudah pergi aja sana sendirian, kalo abang mah enakan tidur. Daripada repot-repot nyusulin Mami sama Papi. Entar nyampe enggak diculik orang iya."

"Abang isshhh... Yaudah adek tidur aja sekarang." Daehwi cemberut, ia membaringkan tubuhnya tepat bersebelahan dengan Jinyoung.

"Nah gitu dong, cengeng banget sih gitu aja nangis. Mana pintu pakek di banting-banting lagi, kan kasian pintu nya entar rusak, benerinnya mahal." Jinyoung berujar jenaka yang membuat Daehwi cemberut.

"Abang besok aja kita susul Mami sama Papi yah" Daehwi mencoba membujuk kakaknya.

"Ogah ah, besok Abang mau latian maen _bowling_ bulan depan Abang mau ikut turnamen sama Guanlin"

"Yaaahhh Abang, dedek kangen Mami sama Papi" Daehwi mulai melancarkan aksinya yaitu merengek.

"Nggak, sekali kaya abang nggak, ya nggak!" Jinyoung berujar tegas.

Daehwi memberengut, dia mencubit lengan kakanya dengan sekuat tenaga. Membuat kakaknya berteriak kesakitan.

"Adek! Sakit ih! Udah kayak Mami aja kalo nyubit, biru nih, biru entar" Jinyoung mengomeli Daehwi.

"Bodo amat, adek nggak peduli, adek mau tidur aja" Setelah berujar demikian Daehwi semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jinyoung, yang dibalas Jinyoung dengan tak kalah erat. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Daehwi menuju ke alam mimpi, karena anak itu memang seperti ayahnya. Pantang menempel dengan bantal, jika menempel langsung tidur.

"Dasar pelor, baru juga nempel langsung molor" Jinyoung tertawa geli, ia mengelus rambut Daehwi dengan gemas. Selanjutnya ia juga ikut memejamkan matanya, menyusul Daehwi yang telah lebih dulu terlelap menuju alam mimpi.

-END-

 _Yawlah haha... apaan sih itu diatas, nggak jelas banget sumpa wkwk... itu ide muncul tiba-tiba, karena liat poto Daniel sama Minhyun yang nonton beduaan, eh nggak beduaan siih, ada manager-nim yang nemenin. tapi pokoknya anggep aja bedua udah gitu aja wkwk... terus aku langsung keingetan ama FF MY LOVE punya ku wkwk... yaudah jadilah ff gaje ini hehe... semoga suka ya wkwk..._

FF ini aku dedikasikan buat geng Caur khusunya si Din yang pengen banget baca ff promt nya kaya begini hehe... semoga suka yah caurkueeeh...

 _Review nya ditunggu dear hehe..._

 _2018-02-17_


End file.
